Voyageur Légendaire
by Aurore Daras
Summary: Emma est devenue la ténébreuse, tout le monde à Storybrook est abattu, c'est alors qu'apparaît une fille nommé Aurore et qui fait partie des "voyageurs", des être pouvant voyager à travers les mondes et possédant la magie noire et la blanche. Celle ci va alors les aider à faire revenir ma sauveuse à la normal, mais de quel façon ?...
1. Chapitre 1 -Rencontre

_Dans Mon est Aurore, je l'une de ceux que l'on appelle « les voyageurs », j'ai le pouvoir de me déplacer dans le temps et à travers chaque mondes existant, récemment je me trouvais dans celui qui abrite des aliens que chaque monde qualifie de xénomorphe, sur une station nommé Sébastopol. Grâce à mes pouvoirs je suis devenue l'une de ces créatures, la plus puissante. Mais c'était sans compter sur la plus grosse entreprise humaine de ce monde, la « weyland-yutani », qui eu vent de ma présence et souhaita ma capture pour des études scientifiques visant à faire de moi une arme. C'est alors qu'un combat sans merci s'engagea, et malheureusement pour moi, je fus assailli par le nombre de leurs hommes et androïde. Bientôt blesser au niveau de l'épaule gauche, je n'eu d'autre choix que de m'enfuir, je créai un portail et le franchit sans plus attendre sans savoir, pour la première fois, ou il me mènerait._

J'atterris au beau milieu d'une forêt, me relevant presque aussitôt, je n'eu pas le temps de me demander ou j'étais, n'y même de me crée une identité dans ce monde, qu'une voix m'interpella.

–Hey ! Qui est tu toi ?

Surprise, je me tournai vers la voix, pour découvrir la présence d'un petit garçon d'environ 11 ans m'observer, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

Henry…, je me trouvais donc à Storybrook.

Je n'avais plus le temps de me forger une identité propre à ce monde à présent et il ne servait à rien pour le moment de lui enlever ses souvenirs.

–Je m'appelle Aurore, dis-Je simplement.

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire, cherchant sans doute si je venais de son monde et à quel conte de fée je pouvais bien appartenir, il fini par lâcher :

-tu ne viens pas d'ici n'est ce pas ?, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Au point ou les choses était il ne servait à rien de lui mentir, j'effacerais ses souvenirs en temps voulut, me promis-je intérieurement.

–Je pourrais te poser la même question Henry, cela dit tu à raison, je ne viens pas d'ici et si tient à savoir, j'ai atterris dans ce monde par coïncidence, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici, lui dit-je calmement.

–Comment tu connais mon nom ? Et tu à bien ce monde ? Tu viens d'un autre monde ? Tu avoir des haricots magique alors !, son visage s'illumina alors, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Non, c'est inné j'ai ce pouvoir la, mais dit moi pourquoi est tu également la ?, je pressentais quelque chose mais j'aurais su déterminer quoi.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais raison lorsque Henry afficha un air triste, comme si je lui avais d'un coup rappelé un souvenir douloureux.

–Je cherche ma mère, me lança t'il d'un ton inquiet.

–Laquelle ?, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de formuler cette question.

Il me regarda soudain d'un air dur et méfiant.

–Comment sais tu que j'en ai plusieurs ? C'est grâce à tes pouvoirs ?

–Oui c'est également comme ça que j'ai su ton nom.

J'avais commencé à être inquiète moi aussi, s'était comme si je m'étais mise à absorber l'inquiétude du jeune garçon, je ressentais quelque chose de terrible.

Je lui dis sans trop réfléchir :

-écoute Henry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je peux peut être t'aider, mais pour cela il faut que tu me raconte ce qu'il se passe.

A ma plus grande surprise il hocha la tête, mais ne me dit rien.

Il se mit en marche vers la ville tout en me lançant:

-Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, suis moi, avant tout il faut que je prévienne les autres de ta présence, tu pourras nous aider plus facilement si tout le monde sais que tu es la.

*Génial !, moi et ma manie de toujours vouloir régler les problèmes et aider les gens ! Et une cinquantaine de mémoire à effacer en plus*, pensais-je.

Perdu dans mes pensées j'avançais vers la ville en suivant mon « guide »de près, lorsque soudain sa voix m'en extirpa.

–Au fait qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à l'épaule ?

Je réalisa soudain que j'étais toujours blesser depuis mon dernier monde, je regarda la blessure, elle avait déjà commencer à cicatriser.

–Une bataille extrêmement violente dans le monde d'où j'arrive, j'ai du voyager rapidement vers en autre monde pour m'enfuir, mais sans choisir la destination, c'est comme ça que j'ai atterrie ici. Et toi ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Au moment ou je disais ça nous avions pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville, Henry ne me répondit toujours pas et m'emmena tout de suite chez Granny's, j'y restai comme je le lui avais promis tandis qu'il rassemblait toute sa famille.

Quelque minute plus tard ils entrèrent tous un par un, d'abord blanche neige et charmant, suivit par Belle et Rumplestilskins et enfin Regina.

Je fus étonné de ne pas voir Emma avec eux, mon inquiétude grandis, c'étais surement elle qu'Henry cherchais.

Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse me traversa lorsque la famille s'assis à ma table, le grand père paternel d'Henry en face de moi, je ne décela alors aucune magie noire en lui, ni même aucune magie.

Etrange pour un ténébreux, aux dernières nouvelles.

–ça va ?, me demanda soudainement mais gentiment Blanche, surement devant la mine angoissé que je devais faire.

Elle avait le teint pale, la mine fatiguée et triste et ce même air inquiet que son petit fils. Je n'y alla pas par quatre chemin et leur dit directement la cause de mon tourment, devinant qu'il devait aussi s'agir du leur, j'avais vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment.

–Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma n'est ce pas ?

–C'est nous qui posons les questions ici !, grogna Regina pour me répondre.

Je tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux, j'y entrevis durant quelque seconde sa tristesse derrière sa colère et son faux air froid, elle aussi s'en faisant visiblement.

–Très bien, j'écoute !

Lutter contre elle et faire de la résistance était purement inutile et s'avérai être une perte de temps, d'au temps plus que je commençais à avoir une idée de ce que je faisais dans ce monde.

–D'après Henry tu peux nous aider, d'abord quel est ton nom ? Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ?, repris l'ancienne reine d'une voix ferme.

–je m'appelle Aurore, et je peux vous aider parce que je suis une « voyageuse » entre les mondes.

–Tu prétends donc pourvoir voyager entre les mondes à ta guise ? C'est impossible très chère, personne n'a autant de pouvoir pour ça, a moins d'avoir une plantation de haricot magique dans son sac bien sur.

–Sauf je suis belle et bien l'une de ces être voyageant dans le temps et les mondes à leurs guise dont la légende raconte, légende que vous connaissez surement .

–Comme tu viens de le dire, ce n'est qu'une légende.

Les autres me regardaient d'un air intriguer, je souris, une leçon d'histoire s'imposait.

–Laisser moi vous raconter. Dans les temps ancien, au commencement de la magie naquirent des êtres au pouvoir tellement puissant que non-seulement ils pouvaient voyager dans le temps et les mondes, mais ils maitrisaient en plus les deux magies, la noire et la blanche. Ces êtres était neutre et vivaient simplement, en communion avec les humains ne possédant aucune magie. Mais un jour certain d'entre eux sombrèrent dans le mal ou dans le bien, ils renièrent leurs autres magie et brisèrent l'équilibre, dans certain monde, trop de mal ou trop de bien fus accomplis et les voyageurs resté neutre se rendirent compte que ces mondes la était entrain de se détruire. Ils tentèrent de restaurer l'équilibre magique de leurs frères, mais ce fut un échec, et suite à cela une guerre éclata et plusieurs monde furent détruit. Les voyageur qui était resté neutre, pour cesser ce chaos, durent enlever une grande partie des pouvoirs de leurs frères, ne leurs laissant en eux qu'une seule magie, c'est ainsi que naquirent les premier grand sorcier noir et blanc de l'histoire, ceux-ci étant contraint de faire le mal ou le bien pour réparer leurs erreurs et restaurer l'équilibre. Il fut décidé par la suite que les voyageurs devraient rester a jamais neutre et protéger l'équilibre des mondes, pour cela personne de devait avoir vent de notre existence, si ce n'est à travers notre légende, pour éviter qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit tenter par quelqu'un de basculer d'un coté ou de l'autre. Ni pour influencer les humains d'ailleurs.

A la fin de mon histoire, Regina se tourna vers Rumple, la mine interrogative.

–C'est légende existe-t-elle vraiment Gold ?

-Elle existe en effet, se contenta humblement de répondre l'intéresser.

-j'en est également eu connaissance dans les livres, rajouta Belle, fasciné.

–je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais ça explique que je sois apparue de nulle part en connaissant vos noms, repris-je et pour prouver que je disais la vérité, dans ma main droite apparue de la magie blanche et dans la gauche de la magie noire. Vous voyez ? , je ne vous mens pas.

Les charmants furent ébahis tandis que Gold et Regina restaient perplexe.

– ça ne prouve rien, moi aussi je maitrise les deux magies, me lança cette dernière.

Je ne pus me retenir d'esquisser un sourire tout en la regardant d'un air de défi, je passa ma main vers le sol et un portail s'ouvris.

–Peut être, mais c'est sais tu ouvrir ces portails ?, lui lançais-je d'un ton ironique.

Tous furent surpris et s'éloignèrent du portail par reflexe, Rumple l'examina de son œil expert.

Il confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'une porte vers un autre monde, il en fut de même pour Regina qui resta tout de même sceptique.

Je referma le portail.

–Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

–On te croit mais pourquoi veux-tu nous aider ?

Cette fois ci c'était le prince charmant qui avait parlé, ce qui me surpris, qu'il se pose cette question était tous a fais normal, mais je ne m'attendais pas ce que ce soit lui qui me la pose, d'autant plus que le prince avait été silencieux jusque la.

–Parce que je pense que l'équilibre de ce moment est menacé, et si c'est le cas il est de mon devoir de le rétablir avant qu'il ne soit détruit, mais pour cela il faudrait que je sache ce qui est arrivé.

Marie Margaret et David échangèrent un regard, Henry m'adressa un regard plein d'espoirs, tandis que les deux ex-méchants faisaient pianoter leurs doigts sur la table.

Finalement ce fut Blanche qui parla de sa voix calme mais néanmoins emprunte de tristesse.

–Emma…Elle…Elle est devenue la ténébreuse !

Mon angoisse se confirmais, j'eu un pincement au cœur, je détestais ce genre de situation.

Quand à Blanche neige, elle était presque sur le point de pleurer, son optimisme eternel n'était plus qu'un petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux.

-Ceci explique tout, voila la raison de ma présence. En effet cette transformation fait peser un poids en plus chez les méchant et un énorme en moins chez les gentils, le mal commence à être prédominant dans un monde ou normalement c'est le bien qui l'est, voila le problème.

–Et en quoi en est-ce un pour toi ? Un monde de plus ou de moins…, demanda ironiquement l'ancienne reine maléfique qui n'avait toujours pas confiance.

-Regina ! S'insurgea blanche en prenant ma défense, avant que je ne lui fasse signe que ça allait.

–Parce qu'a longs termes c'est l'univers entier qui est menacé, il y a autant de monde ou le bien domine, que de monde ou c'est le mal qui est prédominant, et si un monde vient à disparaitre, l'équilibre est rompu et l'univers est détruit, répondis-je une nouvelle fois calmement.

Il sembla par la suite que je les avais tous convaincus, me leva alors de manière tranquille, m'étira, changea magiquement de tenue pour me retrouver habiller de manière légère et gothique, l'idéal pour les combats, puis fit craquer mes doigt avant de lancer :

-Bon, je vais m'en occuper !

–Tu ne sais même pas ou elle est !, protesta Belle.

Je sourie une fois de plus, riant légèrement.

-Alors je n'ai qu'à l'attirer ici !

–Comment ? , souffla Blanche.

–C'est simple, faite dire à tous les habitants qu'une nouvelle venue est arrivé et qu'elle à tuer Blanche et Charmant, ça finira bien par arriver jusqu'a ses oreilles, elle voudra voir ça de ses propres yeux, pour voir l'être qui à tuer ses parents, elle viendra, et la je m'occuperai d'elle. Cruel, mais efficace.

–Et tu es sur que ça marchera ?

–Nous verrons bien Regina, y'a de grande chance si tu crie la mort de blanche sur tout les toits, me moquais-je gentiment tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Quelque minute plus tard, Henry criait la mort des ses grand parent dans toute la ville, appelant à l'aide car une nouvelle personne arrivé en ville s'en était pris à eux, tandis que ceux –ci 'était refugier dans la boutique de Gold pour ne pas que l'on soupçonne qu'il était toujours vie.

Ils ne pouvaient pas aller chez eux car c'était le premier endroit ou tout le monde se rendrait pour vérifier leurs morts et qui c'est ce qu'Emma leurs feraient s'il elle les trouvait la bas après avoir appris la nouvelle.

Quand à moi, j'attendais patiemment l'apparition de la ténébreuse assise sur la terrasse de chez Granny's, une tasse de café à la main. La nouvelle se répandit dans la ville comme une trainée de poudre, bientôt la quasi-totalité des habitants se ressembla sur la grande rue, prêt à organiser la chasse de la meurtrière de leurs souverains.

Emma apparut face à eux, comme je l'avais prévu.

–Alors ? Ou est-elle ? Ou est l'impudente qui osé tuer mes parents à ma place ?, cria t'elle de manière agressive à la troupe de villageois.

Ces derniers ne répondirent pas et reculèrent sous l'effet de la peur, fixant de manière terrifié l'ancienne sauveuse.

Celle-ci, excédé, leva une boule de feu.

–Alors ? Je ne vous le demanderai qu'une fois ! OU-EST-T'ELLE ?, grogna la ténébreuse.

C'est à ce moment que je choisis d'apparaitre derrière elle, faisant de ce moment un pur cliché, mais néanmoins classe à mon gout, lorsque je rajouta :

-Juste ici ma belle !

Emma se retourna vivement vers moi et me regarda de manière haineuse, la boule de feu qu'elle tenait grossis.

-Tu va mourir !, cracha t'elle tout en me lançant sa boule de flammes. En réponse je lui envoya une boule de lumière, les deux s'entrechoquèrent créant une petit explosion qui fit fuir les habitants par la suite.

–Restez pas la ! Il va y avoir du grabuge, hurla Grincheux.

Seul Regina et Henry restèrent malgré le danger, et se mirent juste à l'écart celui-ci étant déterminer a observé le match avec l'espoir que les ténèbres abandonnerai sa mère lorsque tout serai terminer.

–De quel droit tu te permets de faire le mal à ma place ? C'était à moi de tuer mes parents ! Tu va me payer ça !

–Haha Tu est tellement facile à piéger ! Prise à son propre jeu.

Ma dernière phrase avait été dite de manière particulièrement taquine et sadique. Je fis apparaitre les charmants près de moi, l'expression haineuse de l'ex-sauveuse s'accentua.

–Tu m'as piégé, sale garce !

–Avec une grande facilité qui plus est !

J'esquissa un sourire sadique, la ténébreuse disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire, je la sentie réapparaitre derrière moi, en un millième de seconde je fis apparaitre une lame dans ma main et me retourna pour contrer l'épée de mon adversaire.

-Les coups par derrière c'est seulement digne des lâches ou des traitres, lui dis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne me répondit pas, je la repoussa violement en arrière, Emma atterrie quelque mettre plus loin puis repartie à la charge, deux épée de ténèbres en main cette fois ci, je disparu dans un crépitement de lumière, pour réapparaitre quelque mètres derrière elle.

–Par ici !

La ténébreuse eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut frapper par une vague de magie blanche, semblable à celle qu'elle utilisait en tant que sauveuse, qui l'envoya valser quelque instant en l'air avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement au sol.

Emma se releva tout en grognant, avec une rapidité fulgurante elle leva sa main et envoya un sort noir que je pris sans pouvoir l'esquiver.

Je m'attendais à ressentir une douleur mais à la place je ressentis mes mains se lier par des chaines maléfiques, je connaissais ce sort, il était censé maitriser les pouvoirs de sa victime.

La ténébreuse ricana de manière malsaine et s'avança vers moi victorieusement, je ne bougea pas, et fis mine de m'avouer vaincu.

L'ancienne sauveuse refit apparaitre son épée et plaça sa lame sous ma gorge.

–A ton tour d'être piégé ! , elle laissa échapper un nouveau ricanement.

Pour ma par j'avais baissé la tête, je ne bougeai toujours pas, l'être maléfique continua :

-Il me reste maintenant à choisir, si je commence par te tuer toi ou si je commence par les charmants!

Je ferma les yeux, mais ne répondis toujours pas, je les sentais tous perdre espoir, je sentais le regard horrifié de Blanche, ceux triste de David et Regina et celui désespéré d'Henry posés sur moi.

Agacée par mon silence, la ténébreuse repris en s'énervant doucement :

-Ou alors je pourrais te torturer pendant des heures ou bien te jeter un sort qui serai bien pire que la douleur.

En disant cela, le shérif s'était mis à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, plus précisément la mèche blonde parmi le reste de la chevelure couleurs châtain.

Il n'y eu toujours aucune réaction de ma part, je voulais voir jusqu'ou cela allais nous mener, on aurait dit que la ténébreuse se prenait au « jeu ».

–Tu a peur ? Ou bien cherche tu seulement à allonger ta souffrance avant de mourir ?

Cette fois ci je releva la tête et rouvris les yeux, esquissant un léger sourire, le regard moqueur, mais toujours aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

–Tu te moque de moi ?, cracha Emma que j'avais mis furax cette fois ci, puisque c'est comme ça tu seras la première à mourir, sale peste.

L'ancienne héroïne leva sa lame, je sourie de plus belle et lui lança d'un ton à la fois moqueur et autoritaire :

-Tu va trop loin ténébreuse, fini de jouer !

Je libera toute ma magie blanche et brisa mes liens, puis j'envoya voler en éclats son épée noire qu'elle abattait sur moi, tendis que mon poing s'abattis sur son ventre avec un flot d'énergie blanche qui l'envoya rouler dans la poussière sur plusieurs mètres.

J'attendis que le shérif se relève pour apercevoir son expression totalement dégouté par ce retournement de situation, et en véritable sadique que j'étais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire comme une psychopathe.

Emma tenta de me jeter un autre sort, mais je disparu pour réapparaitre juste devant elle, la faisant sursauter, je fit alors apparaitre autour d'elle, des chaines lumineuse la laissant sans défense a partir de ce moment la , je pus alors aisément plonger ma main dans sa poitrine et lui arracher le cœur.

Je recula de quelque pas, les yeux rivé sur ma prise comme fasciné l'appendice était noir comme la nuit mais en son centre brillait une faible lueur bienveillante, cela confirma ce que j'avais imaginé, je savais comment procédé à présent.

–Qui à peur maintenant ?, je leva mes yeux vers elle avec un air sérieux, donne moi la dague du ténébreux !

-Sale morveuse !, me lança la jeune femme en faisant apparaitre la dague dans sa mains et de me la tendre malgré ses bras entravés.

Je me rappelai avoir l'apparence d'une fille d'entre 16 et 18 ans, d'où l'insulte d'Emma, cependant j'attrapa le manche de la lame et lui répondis.

–J'ai 252 ans gamine!

Puis je remis son cœur en place et décida de jouer encore un peu les sadiques, je brandis la dague.

–Maintenant, met toi à genoux ténébreuse !

Contrainte, celle-ci le fit, j'avança alors un peu et d'un geste bienveillant je posa ma main sur sa tête.

Son visage froid devient plus chaleureux et son expression s'adoucit, ses yeux plein de haine devinrent remplit d'amour, la lumière avait repris le dessus.

–Qui veut être le premier à lui faire un gros câlin ?

J'avais sortit ça comme ci ce genre de situation était parfaitement normale, Blanche qui avait compris que la lumière de sa fille était à nouveau dominante, éclata de rire, tandis qu'Henry se précipitait vers sa mère biologique.

Il la percuta avec un amour si violent que celle-ci bascula un peu en arrière, assez pour rompre le contact avec ma main.

– Lâche-moi saleté de môme !, grogna de plus belle la jeune femme redevenue ténébreuse.

–Hey fait gaffe Henry ! Si je romps le contact physique je ne peux plus endormir ni maitriser ses ténèbres !, grognais-je lorsque ce fut mon tour.

–Pardon, je vais faire attention.

Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage, ce gosse était vraiment attendrissant, je replaça par la suite ma main sur la tête de la sauveuse, permettant a la lumière de triompher des ténèbres une fois de plus.

Henry continua à câliner sa mère tandis que son autre mère s'approchais, scrutant son ancienne ennemie pour s'assurer qu'elle bien repasser du côté du bien.

– Vous êtes une belle idiote miss Swan, mais qu'aviez vous donc dans la tête pour vous être sacrifier pour moi ?!, lui demanda cette dernière sur un ton de reproches.

–hé bien, c'est que toute personne censée aurais fait pour une de ses amis je crois, lui répondit calmement la ténébreuse/sauveuse tout en tournant la tête vers l'ancienne reine manquant de rompre une fois de plus le lien physique, je t'ai fait une promesse Regina ! Je comptais bien la tenir ! L'ex-méchante sourit tendrement, puis leva son regard sur moi.

–C'est bien notre tête de mule de sauveuse…Merci !

–Il est encore trop tôt pour me remercier.

Regina ignora superbement ma remarque pour s'accroupir devant Emma et reprendre :

-Cependant, vous aviez raison, on est amie, car malgré toute ma rancœur et ma colère, je tiens quand même à toi Emma !, et il aura fallut que l'on te perde pour m'en apercevoir !

-Merci !

L'ancienne reine était si heureuse après la frayeur qu'avait du lui faire la blonde qu'elle laissa parler ses sentiments et émotions sans chercher à les dissimuler, de discrètes larme coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle prenait sa belle petite fille dans ses bras.


	2. Chapitre 2 -Rituel

_**Salut à tous ! ^^**_

 _ **Comme vous l'aurez peut être remarqués, je suis nouvelle ici, j'ai donc besoin de m'habituer au fonctionnement du site. Alors n'hésiter pas à me donner des conseils ou à me dire si je fais mal quelque chose, je ne mords pas. x)**_

 _ **Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent, qui suivent cette fanfic et qui ont posté des reviews, ça fait super plaisir. -)**_

 _ **Sinon ce chapitre sera le dernier, et oui déjà ^^, mais une nouvelle Fanfic pourrait voir le jour si j'ai le temps et l'envie, elle ne sera pas forcement sur OUAT mais il y'a de grandes chances.**_

 _ **Je dédie ce chapitre à ma très chère Daria Arena, puisse tu me faire l'honneur d'apprécier cette fic. ^^**_

 _ **Je tiens aussi à dire que cette fic est un « essaie » pour moi, en effet en général j'écris à la troisième personne et je ne rajoute pas de personnages principaux, je prends donc un perso qui est déjà perso principal. Sinon je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vous jure que j'essaye de me corriger au mieux. ^^ '**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, à part le personnage d'Aurore.**_

* * *

Henry rejoignis ses grands parents pour laisser l'une de ses mère câliner l'autre tranquillement.

–C'est meugnon l'ancienne méchante reine qui se prend d'affection pour la fille de Blanche Neige !, les taquinais-je gentiment.

–La ferme !, dirent en parfaite synchronisation les deux mères.

Les deux femmes eurent un petit rire, puis Regina se sépara d'Emma et se releva.

–Bon à qui le tour ?, lançais-je en me tournant vers Blanches et son mari.

–Moi ! Je me tourna vers la voix pour découvrir un Crochet s'avançant vers sa bien aimé, une démarche légèrement boiteuse et de longues cernes au yeux, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il avait peu dormis et un peu abuser de la bouteille.

Et pleurer également même si c'était beaucoup moins flagrant grâce aux efforts du pirate pour le cacher.

Sans rompre le lien je vins me placer derrière la ténébreuse, sentant l'évidence arriver, qui se produisit quelques secondes plus tard, Kilian ne laissa même pas le temps à Emma d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Quand à moi j'était passé en mode « je regarde le ciel, il est très joli », tandis que Blanche et Charmant souriait, heureux pour leur fille et qu'Henry et Regina s'étaient mis à se regarder mutuellement.

Enfin les amants se séparaient, Crochet remarqua la dague dans ma main m'en n'en fit rien et reporta son attention sur son amour.

–Ne refais jamais un truc pareil Swan, ça m'ennuierais d'être obliger de te tuer.

-Aucun risque, seule ma dague le peut, je ne pense pas que tu es envie de devenir ténébreux.

–Ne me sous estime pas ! Swan, et il l'embrassa à nouveau, se foutant royalement de la présence des personnes qui les entourais.

Par la suite Killian jaugea la dague et me regarda de manière extrêmement méfiante un pointe de colère dans le fond de ses yeux, il ne dit rien, c'est moi qui brisa le silence.

– Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal tu sais, je lui fis un clin d'œil, juste lui enlever ses ténèbres.

Le regard du pirate se baissa sur Emma qui hocha la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait me faire confiance.

Crochet passa sa main valide sur la joue de la sauveuse, plongeant son regard remplis d'amour dans ses yeux avant de s'éloigner.

– Alors fais-le !, m'ordonna presque Killian.

Mon regard se tourna vers David et Marie Margaret qui d'un regard me donnèrent leurs approbations.

Je me concentra alors sur ma main posé sur la tête blonde devant moi, prête a utilisé ma magie, une étincelle jaillit de ma paume, je leva le bras et des éclairs noirs suivirent, comme accrocher à mes doigts, j'extirpais les ténèbres.

Mais cela extirpa un immense cri de douleur à la ténébreuse qui faillit tomber au sol, avant d'être rattraper par Regina qui avait courus pour l'attraper dans ses bras avant que Crochet ne puisse le faire.

Elle fut très vite rejointe par Blanche Neige qui commençait à avoir les larmes qui coulaient.

–Arrête !, je t'en supplie arrête !, m'hurla t'elle en attrapant sa fille dans ses bras.

Je la regarda d'un regard indifférent mais baissa mon bras et reposa délicatement ma main sur les cheveux blond de la fille de Blanche Neige.

Ses cris s'estompèrent et la jeune femme s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère comme paralysé par la douleur passée, rompant le contact physique du même coup.

–Il y a une autre solution, un rituel, mais il est long et complexe à préparer, cependant rapide à exécuté, leur lançais-je d'un ton qui se valais neutre mais avec une pointe d'agacement.

–Alors elle souffrira moins ?, me demanda Blanche pleine d'espoir.

–Oh mais je n'ai pas dit qu'elle souffrirait moins, seulement moins longtemps.

–Et tu ne pourrais pas essayer de vaincre directement ses ténèbres sans le lui enlever ou bien est-ce obligatoire ?, me demanda l'ex-méchante reine agacé à son tour.

–la magie à toujours un prix Regina, est tu prête à le payer ?

-Quel est t'il ?

–La mort de votre chère sauveuse.

A ces mots tout le monde se tut, refusant d'y songer, ce fut alors Marie Margaret qui brisa le silence après quelque minute.

-Alors nous allons de voir faire le rituel, dit t'elle d'une voix résolue.

–Et comme d'habitude on ne me demande jamais mon avis !, lança la ténébreuse d'un ton plus qu'agressif tout en s'échappant de l'étreinte de sa mère pour se relever.

–Je dois cependant vous prévenir, si je peux retirer les ténèbres du corps d'Emma je ne pourrais plus les vaincre une fois l'extraction terminer car le rituel aura épuisé la quasi-totalité de ma magie blanche, les mis-je en garde tout en ignorant superbement la remarque de la blonde.

–Et la magie noire ?, s'enquit David, les yeux brillant du même espoir que sa femme.

–Elle ne peut les vaincre puisque les ténèbres du ténébreux sont faites de magie noire ! Je vais donc devoir les remettre dans un autre corps.

–Rumplestilskins…, murmura doucement Regina.

–Et il en est de même pour votre autre méthode camarade ?, demanda Crochet sans aucun espoir.

–Il en est de même en plus des séquelles que pourrais avoir ta petite-amie.

Killian fit la grimace tandis que les autres se regardaient d'un air sceptique à l'idée de rendre ses pouvoirs à l'ancien ténébreux.

–Alors ça sera dans le mien, résonna la voix triste de l'ancienne reine.

–Non, il en est hors de question, répondit Charmant au tac au tac.

–Vous voyez une autre solution ? On ne peut tout de même pas rendre ses pouvoirs à Gold !

–Nous allons l'enfermer à nouveau, avec sa dague et l'encre de sèche retrouvée dans sa cellule, nous pourrons lui ôter ses pouvoirs et l'avoir sous contrôle, répliqua le prince avec un sourire.

–ça peut marcher, lui répondit Regina sans grande conviction.

–ça _va_ marcher !, soutint Blanche.

–Bien, dans se cas je vais commencer à préparer le rituel.

–Et pour ma maman ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ?, demanda Henry le regard posé sur sa mère biologique.

Celle ci n'avait plus dit un mot depuis sa dernière remarque, estimant surement inutile d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

–Je l'emmène avec moi, comme ça j'aurais toujours un œil sur elle au cas où, répondis-je avant que quiconque eu put prendre la parole.

A ma grande satisfaction, personne ne trouva rien à redire, je disparue alors avec la ténébreuse, pour réapparaitre dans le bureau du shérif quelque seconde plus tard. La dite shérif se retrouva enfermer dans l'une des deux cellules, celle de droite plus précisément.

Quand à moi je fit disparaitre magiquement tous ce qu'il y avait sur les bureaux et apparaitre tous ce dont j'allais avoir besoin.

La ténébreuse poussa un soupir, je l'ignoras a nouveau me concentra sur la préparation.

Mais très vite la pièce devint trop silencieuse, alors je releva la tête de mon travail pour tomber sur le regard froid d'une Emma que n'importe qui aurait tous juste trouver flippante à ce moment la.

Ce ne fut pas mon cas, intrigué par ce regard je délaissa le bureau ou je travailler pour m'approcher, et au lieu de trembler je souris.

Ma main se saisie de son bras et mes pouvoir endormir ses ténèbres à nouveau.

–Tu a beaucoup de magie en toi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, laisse la monter et courir dans tes veines sans la restreindre, tu sauras la contrôler !

Puis je la lâcha et attrapa mon portable pour mettre un peu de musique et rendre la pièce moins pesante par son silence, et c'était partis pour **Nyancat** ! Ma prisonnière, si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, grogna mais je ne changea pas de musique pour autant, une fois la chanson fini, je mis du métal et la regarda d'un air moqueur.

–ça te va comme ça ?

La jeune femme ne me répondit pas mais n'exprima pas non plus son désaccord, j'hocha la tête et retourna à ma besogne. J'avais presque fini la fabrication d'une bougie spéciale, lorsque la lecture des musiques commença à jouer les première notes de la version française de **Dark Wood Circus.**

Je mise alors à chanter d'une voix aigue, tout en faisant de grands gestes avec mes bras, je laisse ma bougie sécher et relève encore une fois la tête pour tomber cette fois ci sur un regard intrigué.

– _ **Ce soir nous mettrons en scène, la triste destinée qui porte certaine personne en ce monde,**_ j'entonna tout en me rapprochant de la cellule d'Emma.

–Que fais-tu ?, me demanda celle-ci encore plus intrigué.

- _ **à la lumière, tout comme à la pénombre. C'est amusant, le cirque des bois sombres,**_ chantais-je sans me soucier de sa question

–Arrête ça tout de suite, m'ordonna t'elle.

– _ **Une bête bleue et bien affamée, festoyant sur les reste de son être brisée**_ , continuais-je en ignorant encore une fois ses paroles.

–Arrête !, cria la ténébreuse parcouru d'un frisson.

– _ **Quelqu'un souhaite t'il que je reste vivante ?, mon corps n'est t'il qu'un simple objet d'épouvante ?**_

La ténébreuse commença à me jeter un regard noir de colère

– _ **Pourquoi**_ _**donc me regardez vous comme ça ?, cette souffrance vous ne la comprenez pas !**_

La jeune femme commença à trembler, un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

– _ **« C'est si douloureux et ça n'aura jamais de fin », m'a-t-elle le dit ce matin.**_

Le shérif trembla de plus en plus, l'éclat de colère disparaissant de plus en plus dans ses yeux.

– _ **Mais nous continuons dans ce cirque qui nous est dédié, souffrants pour l'éternité !**_

La sauveuse se mis à trembler de tout son être, son visage commença définitivement à exprimer la douleur au lieu de la colère.

\- _**Mais c'est amusant, c'est si amusant, comment ce cirque peut-il faire rire autant ?**_

Une discrète larme commença à perler sur le visage de la dénommée « Swan ».

– _ **Je veux juste mourir, seulement mourir. Personne ne pourrait m'aider à en finir ?**_

Cette fois ci ma victime pleura et je vis ce que j'attendais, une lueur lumineuse au fond de ses yeux.

– _**Mais cet enfer, nous n'y échapperons pas ! Pour nous tous cette vie est le seul choix !**_

La lumière était ressortis, ce fut encourageant, les émotions l'avait fais de venir plus forte.

Contente des progrès de ma protégée, je retourna à mon organisation pour le rituel, tout en mettant une musique beaucoup plus joyeuse, la **Caramelldansen.**

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, l'ancienne reine fit son apparition, celle-ci se figea lorsqu'elle vit des larmes couler des yeux de son amie.

–Pourquoi pleure t'elle ?, me demanda Regina intriguer.

–Parce que j'ai fais ressurgir en elle des émotions qui lui ont permit d'affaiblir les ténèbres et de prendre le control de certaines choses comme les réactions aux émotions. Si je peux faire en sorte qu'elle affaiblisse ses ténèbres avant le rituel je pourrais peut être les affaiblir avec la magie que ce geste m'aura permis d'économiser !

–Il est prêt ?

–Presque, le piège pour Gold l'est t'il ?

-Il l'est, James et Blanche garde l'encre de sèche en attendant que l'ont rendent ses pouvoirs à Rumple.

–Bien.

Je n'avais pas levée la tête de ma préparation depuis l'arriver du maire, je fis signe de m'aider, ce qu'elle fit et très vite avons fini.

–Annonce à tout le monde que j'ai fini, je demanda a la brune, et dit leur de me retrouver au puits s'il te plaît.

–Pourquoi la bas en particulier ?

–Parce que c'est d'où vient la magie dans ce monde !

Regina acquiesça et s'exécuta tandis que je téléportais la ténébreuse et moi ainsi que la préparation du rituel au lieu évoqué.

Par la suite le shérif se retrouva attacher au puits, vu que je ne pouvais pas et la contrôler avec sa dague, et installer le rituel en même temps.

La bougie fut placé en face du démon aux cheveux blond, je versa par la suite une potion sur le démon en question qui jura en utilisant une variété complète de mots censurés ici.

Quelque instant plus tard, Henry et sa mère, accompagné des ses grand parent et de Gold, qui ne savait surement pas qu'il allait retrouver ses pouvoir, entrèrent en scène.

Je pris la dague puis libera Emma et commença le rituel, psalmodiant des mots dans une langue très ancienne que même le maire et l'ancien ténébreux ne comprirent pas, trois minute plus tard une sphère noire s'éleva du corps de la sauveuse, celle-ci fut presque aussitôt entouré de lumière.

Je commença à diriger celle-ci vers Rumplestilskins, tout en affaiblissant son pouvoir, lorsqu'une voix me stoppa net.

-Attend !

Sa propriétaire n'était autre que le shérif qui sembla avoir une idée en tête.

–Si tu à réussit à affaiblir cette noirceur, peut être que Regina et moi pouvons la vaincre en combinant nos magie !

-Soit ! Miss Swan, je vous laisse essayer, mais je ne parierais pas sur le résultat.

L'ancienne ténébreuse acquiesça, puis se tourna vers son ennemie passée qui acquiesça à son tour et toute les deux lancèrent leurs magies blanches sur la boule de noirceur.

–ça ne marche pas !, grogna Regina après quelque minute à s'acharner contre la noirceur, on n'est pas assez puissante.

– Moi je crois que vous l'êtes, dit calmement Henry en posant ses mains sur une épaule de chacune de ses mères.

A ce contact les paumes des deux femmes brillèrent durant une seconde et leurs pouvoirs devinrent plus puissants contre les ténèbres.

Celle-ci finirent par disparaitre, vaincu, et le nom d'Emma Swan fut effacer à jamais de la dague du ténébreux qui devint une simple arme blanche.

Je tendis celle-ci à son ancienne propriétaire qui me lança un regard interrogateur.

–En souvenir.

La blonde ne répondit rien et pris la dague, par la suite, tout le monde se retrouva chez Granny's pour la traditionnelle fête de « fin d'aventure ».

Et moi je me téléporta dans les hauteurs de la ville, observant celle-ci, tout en réfléchissant à la suite.

Mais je fini par me perdre dans mes pensées et une heure passa.

Je fini par arrêter de rêvasser lorsque des bruits de pas derrière moi attirèrent mon attention, je découvris sans surprise la sauveuse me regardant d'un air bienveillant.

–Tu ne viens pas faire la fête avec nous ?

-Non, le bruit et le monde n'ont jamais été mon fort.

–Je voulais te dire….Merci…de m'avoir sauvée, dit t'elle d'un ton quelque peu timide.

–La sauveuse de la sauveuse…pfff, je souris et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à coté de moi, De rien.

-Alors, tu va faire quoi maintenant ?, me demanda t'elle tout en s'installant à ma gauche.

–Repartir, certainement, continuer à traverser les mondes.

–Alors…Avant, je sais que ça ne se fais pas après ce que tu à fais pour nous, mais tu pourrais nous

ramener à la forêt enchanté ? C'est mes parents qui m'ont dit de le demander.

–Fait le toi-même sauveuse ! , lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main, un haricot magique au creux de la paume.

–Vous en avez toujours sur vous ?

–C'est notre magie qui les a créé, tout comme le chapeau de Jefferson et la tornade qui à amené Zelena à Oz, bien que celle-ci soit plus l'une des conséquences de la guerre des voyageurs qui s'est dérouler jadis.

–Je vois, merci, La blonde attrapa le haricot.

–Tu reviendras nous voir ?

–Peut être, je lui fis un clin d'œil tout en souriant, il se pourrait que je vous aime bien, tous.

–Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour t'avoir enchainée et menacer de torture ?

–Et toi tu m'en veux ?, je l'a regarda droit dans les yeux.

–N…Non pas du tout.

–Nous sommes quitte, maintenant tu devrais y aller, la ville à un voyage à préparer, et c'est à toi de la guider, avec tes parents et la reine bien sur.

–Tu à raison, elle se leva pour partir.

–Surtout n'oublier pas d'activer le processus d'autodestruction de la ville, vous allez me manquer.

–Toi aussi tu nous manqueras, Merci, et elle partit.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours sur les hauteurs à observer la ville s'agiter.

Je sentie une présence familière apparaitre derrière moi, un autre voyageur.

–Finalement tu leurs à laisser la mémoire, me dit t'il.

–Je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux de leurs laisser, et puis, je m'y suis tout de même attacher.

–Tu es trop sentimentale Aurore !

–Je sais grand frère.

J'ouvris un portail que nous franchirent tout les deux laissant Storybrook en pleine ébullition derrière nous.

 **THE** **END**

* * *

 _ **J 'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas**_


End file.
